Birthday Memories
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Gladio was never one for birthdays or parties. But his friends and family plan to change all that and throw him a party he'll be sure to remember. For our hulking, powerful, over thinker and protector of all, Gladio! Happy belated birthday!


**Hello all! Here is the next in the Chocobros' birthday mini-series. This time, I bring you a one-shot for our lovable hulking shield, Gladiolus! I'm also excited because his episode came out and I can't wait to play it! But for now, let us celebrate him turning 24... I wonder what he's gonna be doing...**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! I own nothing, just the plot. Happy belated birthday, Gladio!**

* * *

 **Birthday Memories**

Gladio knew that Prompto knew his birthday was in a day, well less than that. He knew because Ignis just had to go and tell him and the over-eager blond hadn't stopped talking about since... Gladio counted in his head.

Almost a week. Jeez, what a kid. As soon as Prompto realized what month it was, just like with Ignis, he didn't stop talking about plans, cake, even a party. It was kinda nice of him to think of all that. Even if it was a bit annoying at times.

But he didn't blame him. Prompto and parties seemed to go well hand in hand.

After Ignis' birthday bash, which was dragging the normally stoic man out to eat for a change- and listen to him brutally criticize nearly every restaurant they went to- Prompto called that a success... Gladio shook his head as he stared at his book.

Sucess he says. Oh boy... success indeed. Sure, he made several chefs nearly break down in tears but Ignis smiled and laughed and had fun- plus he actually liked the burnt mess Noct wanted to call cake. So in honestly, Prompto wasn't too far off... it was nice seeing Ignis smiling for a change. Prompto took a few snapshots to immortalize the occasion, and then everyone returned home to relax and chat- and take some more memorable pictures and videos of Ignis getting tipsy for his first time.

Gladio chuckled to himself at the sight- stoic, composed, organized Ignis, attempting to sing karaoke, cheeks flushed from drinking all of two glasses of wine... and not the strong stuff, neither. No one had the heart to show him the evidence and when he woke up with a headache, they allowed him to sleep in a bit and get better.

Yeah... that was good. Being carefree for once...

Frankly, being the son of the late king's shield and now a shield for the current king, Gladio never really had time to celebrate his own birthday. He recalled the many times Iris brought him flowers named after himself and her and always made him cards when they were younger, but Gladio had a job he had to fulfill. A calling, if he would.

Protecting three stubborn in their own right men- he wasn't nearly as stubborn, he swears- didn't leave much time for parties. He was just glad he made it this far.

But of course, their youngest of the chocobros wasn't having any of that. Ignis naturally sided with him, but the amber-eyed man will swear over an infinite amount of Cup Noodles it was because they made him celebrate his 23rd birthday and not because no one knew when was the last time Gladio celebrated his birthday.

Gladio snorted and turned a page. What a wimp. He had fun and he knew it! And besides, Ignis never enjoyed cake a day in his life until his birthday! At least Iris always- and he never knew how but she did-bought him a cake! That had to count for something!

"So big guy, have you figured out what ya wanna do for your birthday?" Prompto piped up from the front. Gladio grunted, brought back to reality, and flipped another page.

"Nope. Don't think I wanna do anything, really."

Noctis, who'd been semi-napping next to him, said without opening his eyes, "You don't want to do anything? Nothing at all? Don't wanna get drunk, get busy with some cute girl-"

The imagery, both Prompto and Ignis could've done without. "Noct! Could you NOT bring that topic up?!" the both said at the same time. Prompto's ears looked a bit red, and Noct and Gladio glanced at each other, wondering why Prompto was getting so burned up about that, when it hit them suddenly...

Prompto apprently had hopes for his special day, with a special someone... and Gladio decided to be a bit cruel.

"Well, I could go after Cindy, you know, since she's been eyeing me and all..." Gladio stared at the ever turning red blond with a wicked grin. As he expected, Prompto lashed at him with a punch to his shoulder, face now matching the color of his ears.

"H-How do you know that?! She never looked in your direction, man!" Noct chuckled and leaned a bit towards the door, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire when sparks went off, but wanting to include himself in the madness. It was so easy to get on Prompto's sensitive side, especially with THAT topic...

Gladio rested his book on his lap and flexed his left arm, giving Prompto a look that made the blond want to punch him again. "Well with pecs like these, I can see why she'd be into me... but let's be honest, shall we?"

Pointing to his lower half and wiggling his eyebrows, Gladio decided to add insult to injury. "Unless you want me to tell you what she said about my _'friend'_ down here, hmm?"

At that, Ignis nearly swerved off the road, he was so flustered. Noctis and Gladio burst out with uncontrollable laughter, so bad their sides and stomach were beginning to hurt. Prompto... he had no words. He was dumbstruck. His eyes wide, he just stared at Gladio in disbelief before Ignis cleared his throat and told Prompto to turn around and close his mouth.

"B-But he... didn't you... Iggy, man! Didn't you hear him?!" he finally sputtered. "Y-You had to have heard that! Iggy!"

Gladio and Noct slowly recovered from their laughing spell and composed themselves. Ignis was glaring at them from the front mirror, and Noct just raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, now you remembered how to talk." Noctis piped up unhelpfully from the back, earning another round of laugher from Gladio. He patted Prompto playfully on his shoulder and was shrugged off. Sitting back and picking up his book, Gladio knew he earned that win. Noct couldn't stop snickering.

Ignis simply slammed his forehead on the steering wheel to stop an oncoming headache. "Was that _really_ necessary, Gladio?" he asked with a strong hint of annoyance. He looked up and saw Gladio shrug a shoulder and smiled a little to himself. He had to admit, that was a bit amusing, but still mostly annoying. Noct was still snickering and Prompto was still flabbergasted and a bit upset.

"Oh Eos, help me..." he groaned as he started up the car again and made way for the closest caravan to spend the night. Prompto said nothing more, just pouted like an overgrown child. It made for an interesting way to end the trip.

While the fearsome foursome didn't find a caravan, it was still plenty of daylight to find a spot to camp for the night. The parked in Lestallum since it was one of the few cities that made Gladio's favorite food- the Cup Noodle.

The vending truck was a few feet away. The man in charge recognized them and waved them over. "Oi! Hello there, my favorite customer!"

Gladio was the first to go over and pick up some Cup Noodle and quickly struck up a conversation, leaving the other three behind to plan their next move.

"So, Specs. You knew Gladio longer than I've been alive. Any ideas for his party?" Noct asked once Gladio was out of earshot.

"Well, Gladio rarely talked about his private life so I'm afraid I'm not sure if he even wants a party. But we know what Gladio likes to eat, do we not?"

Prompto jerked a thumb back at their large friend, who was downing his second Cup Noodle and laughing with the vendor. "Yeah, those. And anything else we feed him. Thankfully he's not like someone we know."

Noct cut his eyes at his friend and Prompto laughed, glad he got a bit of revenge for earlier. Ignis adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"If we may continue?" They nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Specs."

"As I was saying, there is still plenty of time to go around and look for something for Gladio. Since we will be seeing Iris, I propose she help us with the endeavor as well."

Prompto chuckled. "Well, it was her and Tal's idea to get Iggy what we got him, so I don't see why not. Plus, it's his sister. She can't NOT be in on this. So let's go see Iris!"

The three looked to their friend still immursed in Cup Noodles. "Hey, Gladio! We're gonna go see your sister for a few! You're good out here?" Noct asked.

Gladio nodded and waved them off. He knew where they were headed so he felt fine allowing them to go. Ignis nodded and made a note to text Gladio when they arrived so he wouldn't forget nor be worried about Noctis.

"Alright. Let us be off."

When they arrived at Jared's place, there didn't appear to be anyone home. The three stood outside the house, Ignis trying to get a hold of Gladio to tell him they were spending the night in a hotel so as not to be a bother to Jared. He also told him no one seemed to be at home.

While he did that, Prompto leaned against a pillar, Noct standing next to him, both watching Ignis figure out yet another game plan.

"Hey, Noct." Prompto asked. "Didya think of something to get Gladio?"

Noct scratched the back of his head and sighed, crossing his arms. "Nope. It's easy but its hard cause Gladio isn't into the whole gift thing. Or party thing."

Prompto nodded in agreement. "Well Gladio does like food, especially those cup noodles. I almost thought about getting him a cup noodle cake or something. Or having Iggy make one."

Noct looked at Prompto and smiled a little. "Or get him a voucher like we did with Specs and that Ebony."

"If we did that you'd never make it to your wedding!" Prompto and Noct laughed at the thought of Gladio and his endless supply of noodles.

While the boys talked about what to do for their friend, Ignis returned. "It appears that Iris and Talcott went to go visit a small town to buy some supplies and will not be back until evening. Jared is also out of town. I would rather not intrude since no one is home. Shall we spend the night at a hotel or camp, Noct?"

The answer was obvious. "Here. We'll take Gladio out for some drinks tomorrow. If he doesn't make me train first..."

Prompto chuckles and clapped his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll have to come with you so we can both suffer together!"

"You know, somehow I don't think that's gonna happen."

* * *

The next morning, Gladio was up bright and early and headed out. He checked in with Jared, and checked on Iris, who had returned home last night and was asleep in her room. Talcott was asleep in his grandfather's room. Everyone was sleep in their own bed, even Ignis.

He made it another year... he was actually 24 years old. Wow, he was getting old. He wondered what he was gonna do with his life once Noct and Luna married. Maybe he should settle down while he can...

All the thoughts that usually went on in his head made him anxious, and nothing fixed that like a bit of a workout. Birthday be damned, he wasn't about to get out of shape just because it was his special day. He decided to be nice and let the others sleep in while he went to train and get some energy out.

The air was pretty cool as he ran down the quiet streets. Nothing was out, no one but himself was awake. He ran a few miles and came back to the hotel they were staying at, pausing to catch his breath. As he was, a voice called out to him. "Even on your birthday you still can't stop training, eh?"

Gladio was surprised to see Noct awake. He was in a change of clothes and leaning against the entranceway, watching Gladio with a smirk. Gladio chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up, standing straight and stretching a bit before placing a hand on his hip.

"Yep. I'm getting on in age and I gotta stay in shape. Unlike some lazy kings."

Noct scoffed at the concept as he came over to meet Gladio, dismissing him before saying. "Whatever man. I can take you on any day."

"Care to wager that?" Gladio challenged, jogging a bit ahead of him. He stood in the open road, and pointed to his left.

"Okay. We'll run this road twice. It's about seven miles around." The shield began to grin at the expression that was slowly forming on Noct's face as he saw where his whole wager was heading.

"If I win, you, Prompto and Iggy gotta train with me for a whole month. If any of you complain, I get to double that."

"Why did you put those two in it?" Noct finally asked.

"They're taking after you. Lazy and unmotivated. Ignis might kill me if you lose, but he'll be in good shape to do so."

Humming in thought, the king accepted the challage. He recalled running with Gladio before- there was no way he was gonna lose this time! "Alright. But if I win, you gotta do something fun for your birthday. Even if it means I gotta call Cindy for some fun time."

Gladio blinked for a moment, taken aback by the boldness and strangeness of the wager, before he shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Deal. Although Prompto would shoot both of us dead if he heard this, you know that right?"

Noct stretched his legs, not really caring that he was clad in black shorts and a loose fitting tee, and rolled his left shoulder. "Yeah he would... but I'll make sure he gets over it later."

Gladio laughed at the concept before motioning Noct to join him at the starting point. "Let's see if you'll beat me first. They can kill us later."

* * *

It was pushing 10 in the morning by the time the shield and the king finally collapsed from exhaustion outside the hotel. They ran a combined 21 miles-three rounds- and Noct was glad he broke the tie-breaker. He wasn't sure his lungs could take much more abuse.

"So... this means... you gotta... pick someplace... for dinner..." Noct painted heavily. Gladio looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You... got lucky..." he replied back, also struggling to catch his breath. Then he laughed.

"But that was the best training run I've had in a while with you. Good job Prince Charmless."

Noct glared at him. "... it's _King_ Charmless to you." Noct mumbled. Gladio looked at the sky.

"Yeah... king...whatever. Still hopeless."

"So are you."

It fell silent between them. Then Noct asked him a question.

"Gladio?"

"Hmm?"

"You and Specs always celebrated my birthday, haven't you?"

"Up until the king sent us to make sure you get to your wedding not looking like a damn fool. Why?"

Noct was staring at the sky. "I dunno... just that I've never seen you or Specs or Prompto actually have fun. Do things you wanna do besides the usual."

Gladio grunted. "The usual... protecting our future king?"

"...yeah. That."

"Well I have a job. Keeping you safe until you and Luna get hitched. Guiding you even though you have a head as hard as a damn boulder. Keeping your lazy ass in shape. Pretty busy schedule if you ask me."

Noct chuckled at the 'job description' before he grew serious once again. "And then what? What would you do after that?"

Gladio looked at his king and wondered where all this suddenly came from. "Don't know. Probably return home and keep watch over Iris. Of course she's gonna be grown by then... "

"Figures. I mean, what I'm saying... I want you to have some good memories too. Yeah you're my shield and all but... you're my friend, my family first. You deserve to enjoy your day, alright?"

Gladio knew Noct was many things but sentimental? Definitely not one of them. He decided not to mention that part aloud, although it warmed him inside. Noct always did have a problem with them doing what they were meant to... but that was his job. To keep him safe.

"You've been hanging with Prompto too long. That sounds like something he would say. " he joked lightly as he punched Noct playfully in the arm.

Knowing what Gladio meant, Noct returned the punch and both headed back to take a much needed shower. "Yeah. It does."

* * *

When the two men returned, Ignis was awaiting their arrival. He took a half step back at the stench of workout from the two.

"Perhaps a shower would be in order? Breakfast is ready so you two best make haste lest Prompto and Talcott eat all the food." Ignis suggested turning and walking off. Gladio and Noct looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe we should include Iggy in our training... he could use a good sweat."

Noct chuckled. "That could end up being a bad plan, man."

* * *

After breakfast the foursome, Iris and Talcott walked around the city, relieved to finally have a breather for a change. Prompto picked up some Cup Noodle trinkets for Gladio, and had everyone sign a card which had nothing but-of course-Cup Noodle. It was a cute card, decorated with a dancing moogle, a singing chocobo and a Cup Noodle mascot. Gladio loved it and found it hilarious while Ignis insisted on a card more suitable for a king's shield.

"Is that even a thing?" Talcott had asked. Ignis couldn't answer, which made it all the more funnier.

Stopping at a wine store, Ignis bought Gladio the most beautiful and flavorful of rose wine while insisting that Gladio learn to expand his palette with fine tasting wine and food. Gladio didn't care what it was so long as he could get tipsy at the least. It was his birthday, so to be fair, he also bought a smaller bottle of strong whiskey, and got coolers for Noct and Prompto since they weren't exactly legal to drink yet.

Noct was the only one unsure of what to get him. Prompto got him trinkets and cute mascot stuff, Ignis a bottle of rose wine and no doubt a birthday dinner for the ages would be cooked, but he was stumped.

What do you get someone real special to you for a birthday gift? Especially since he didn't do birthdays?

He texted Iris. She would know for sure. She was out doing some last minute decorating and picking up her usual gift for him- flowers that were named after him. It didn't take long before he got a reply, but it was strange:

 _'Get him something from your heart.'_

Noct exhaled heavily in annoyance and put his phone away. She couldn't have sent a more cryptic text, he swears!

' _Couldn't just tel lme what the guy likes besides cup noodles, could ya. Jeez... something from my heart... I mean...'_

He glances over at the man and watched as he was trying to convince Ignis that Cup Noodle was, in fact, a delicacy. Ignis scrunched his face at that and Prompto laughed, his camera in his hand.

 _For those two it would be so easy... Ignis just wanted us to be happy so I made him something even though that's why I'm never allowed in the kitchen. And Prom... he just loves everything. Too naive and too kind for his own good... his party will be something to remember.'_

Noct sighed, crossing his arms in thought. ' _But Gladio... he's so much more than a shield. He's one of best friends, one of my brothers... all the family I have left. And he does a lot for me, just like Iggy and Prom, even when I can be a bit hard-headed. Maybe it's not the drinks and food that matter- although he does love both... but-'_

Suddenly the realization of what Iris was trying to tell him hit hard, and he looked to the sky and smiled. Tonight he would give Gladio the perfect gift. He texted Iris the plan and had her pick up a few things. Afterward, he told her to have Ignis and Prompto help set everything up.

He nodded as he put his phone away, a bit anxious but also excited. He hoped he had picked the right thing...

* * *

"Noct, hold up! Oí! What the hell's going on?!" Gladio demanded as he was being dragged-somehow, he wasn't doing this alone, he mused- to an unknown location, blindfolded. Ignis was walking alongside him, and Prompto jogged behind.

"Just be patient big guy. You'll see." Prompto answered, the smile almost evident in his voice. Gladio, however didn't find it cute and had half a mind to rip them all a new one.

"So help me, if y'all did something crazy to my room-"

"Relax. We're no where near your room." Prompto said easily. Gladio realized he was right, for a few moments later he heard a loud boom overhead and almost froze. Noct and Prompto pushed him forward. "What the hell was that?! What's that sound?!" he demanded. "Where's Iris?!"

"Do not fret, my friend. It is not a dropship. But we are almost there... and you'll see her soon."

Finally they stopped. Gladio was clearly irritated and made to remove his blindfold. When he did, he froze.

They were a bit away from the hotel, near a beach-like area they must've drove past like three times before. It was night, so the starsk twinkled clearly in the perfectly clear sky. Set up under them was a table with all the crazy trinkets Prompto picked out earlier, plus the drinks, and one hell of a dinner that could be described as astonishing.

Prompto was the first to move and dragged Gladio over to the table, smiling thoughtfully at who he had come to cherish as more of a father figure. "I hope you like it, Gladdy." he said softly as he handed him a cup. "Happy birthday."

Gladio was speechless and he looked back at his friends. They couldn't have gotten all this done that fast- there was no way! He'd only been napping for... wait... now he understood why he felt so drowsy after their return from walking.

"W-w-what... how..."

Noct looked off, a bit embarrassed but also happy inside. He'd gotten him something from his heart...

"I, uh... I know you don't do parties, but... I..." Noct trailed off.

 _'I want you to have one good memory of your birthday. Like you always did for me.'_

Gladio turned his head away so no one could see him wiping his eyes. Waiting for his reply, he held his cup in the air and grinned.

"Well? Let's eat!"

Ignis held his hand up, telling him to wait a moment. He headed back up the way they had come, and Gladio looked on, puzzled. A few moments later, he and Iris returned together, carrying a very beautiful- and heavy-birthday cake. Jared was also walking along with them.

"Holy shit... that's one big cake..." he muttered. Iris and Ignis sat the cake in the center of the table, and everyone surrounded it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered.

Gladio took a sip of his drink, and suddenly stuck his finger in the center of the cake, scooping up a good amount of icing and cake. Ignis nearly lost his mind, and Prompto was already snapping away as Ignis snapped at Gladio.

"Gladio! That is unsanitary! You realize we all must eat this?!"

Laughing his head off the shield said, "Yeah. I know. Can still eat it, Specs."

Everyone laughed at Ignis's reaction before deciding to dig in. For the remainder of the evening, the little party sat under the Lestallum stars and enjoyed each other's company while celebrating and creating new memories for one of their own.

 _'Thanks, Noct. This... this is something I doubt I'll ever forget.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **And complete! I'm sorry this is so late. It's kinda hard to think of something Gladio would do with his chocbros, so another gathering is in order! Nothing like good friends and good food to make your birthday one to remember.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this one. No flames, thank you.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
